The present disclosure relates to temperature stabilization for semiconductor devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to semiconductor devices that incorporate magnetocaloric materials in integrated circuit chip-carrier structures for electronic packages.
As the performance, speed, and complexity of semiconductor devices increase, the semiconductor devices tend to increasingly generate significant amounts of heat. The heat generated by operating semiconductors can lower their operating life and/or performance. In order to draw heat away from the semiconductors, various solutions have been fabricated. These include a simple passive heat sink, a forced air heat sink, or possibly a water-cooled system. However, the continually shrinking packaging containing semiconductor devices has contributed to a reduction of the ability of these devices to dissipate heat through convection and other means. The space surrounding these semiconductor devices has become significantly more confined as packaging sizes shrink, thereby reducing the opportunity for convection currents to circulate and remove heat.
At the other end of the temperature spectrum, operating semiconductors at sub ambient temperature can also adversely affect their reliability. Operating at extreme high or low temperatures can lead to poor performance and reduced reliability.